


if you hurt him

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, BAMF Barbara Gordon, Background Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cause he is, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Good Older Sibling Jason Todd, Good Older Sibling Tim Drake, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Damian Wayne, Puppy Love, Teen Romance, Tim is confused, because they compliment eachother so well that even he cant deny it, bruce has already given jon permission to wed his son, duke and dick shipped it 1st, he knows about everyones bs, i just love the idea of damian and jon having that teenage puppylove, jonathan kent loves damian wayne, shes great, sorta - Freeform, sorta a continuation of my one fic, tim realizes damian is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: starts off as sweetish, ends like crack.aka, tim and jason don't know how to cope with jondami's wholesome relationshi and neither do i
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207





	if you hurt him

**Author's Note:**

> all mistake are my own. sorry it's dripping in dialogue

Tim knew that his little brother was dating Jon Kent, prince of sugar, spice, and everything nice, but he never thought it would last. The two teens were opposites and, Damian, although he'd gotten better about it, was mean. No one could blame Jon for breaking up with him after one too many snide remarks and, Tim had decided that he would support Damian when the time comes. It was the least he could do.

But, unlike Tim had predicted, the two superheroes were still together after a year of dating. Jon was supposed to arrive at the manor any minute now to pick up Damian for their date, and the way his little brother was acting was almost cute? 

Damian raced down the stairs and into the kitchen to wish his family goodbye, repeatedly trying to tame his hair by running his fingers through it. Dick and Jason were here visiting and enjoying the show, Tim is fifty percent sure that Dick had shed a tear or two. How Damian was clueless about how normal he was acting amazed Tim. He ran around complaining about how his hair seems unmanageable before his date as a typical teenager would. 

The pacing finally stopped when Jason put his hands on Damian's shoulders, straightened out his turtle neck, and told him he looked fine. After that, Damian sat down and waited patiently for Jon, bouncing his left foot in a steady rhythm.

It was only a few minutes later when Alfred came into the kitchen, escorting Jon. The Super was dressed up and grinning widely. He was a ray of sunshine and, Tim couldn't understand why two counterparts attracted each other so intensely. At least he didn't understand until Damian went racing up to his Superboy and launched himself into Jon's arms.

Dammit, why were they so wholesome? 

"Hi, Dames!" Jon exclaimed, pressing a kiss to the side of Damian's cheek so tenderly even Bruce looked softened by the gesture.

In turn, Damian cupped the sides of his boyfriend's face and kissed him with the most affection Tim had ever seen the kid give to another person, besides maybe Dick. "Hello, beloved."

"Awe," Dick cooed. "You guys are so cute!"

Blushing, Jonathan let go of Damian and moved forward to shake Bruce's hand. Tim had to stop himself from laughing when Bruce respectfully shook the teenager's hand.

"Hello, Jonathan, nice to see you again." Was Bruce always this civil with Jon? "I expect him back by midnight. No exceptions unless it's work-related." Was this the Bizzaro-verse? Had Tim finally lost it? Had Bruce?

"Of course, Mr. Wayne. He will be home on time and taken care of," Jonathan cast a worried glance at Damian, who was smirking at the scene. "Not to imply you can't take care of yourself Dami, but I want to reassure him that-

"Tt, I know Kent. Now let's go before you bore Father to death with your formalities." Damian's tone was teasing, and Tim almost gagged.

Ruffling his youngest son's hair, Bruce sent them off with a look of approval that bewildered the other brothers. When Tim was sixteen and had started dating Kon, Bruce had threatened the Kryptonian! Why was Jon the exception? Was it because Damian was more of a threat or because Jon was a pure cinnamon roll?

Jason got to demanding an explanation from their father before Tim had the chance to. Bruce's response shocked them both. 

"Jon's a good influence on Damian." 

Dick just agreed, "It's true, Jay. Plus, Dami looks so happy with Jon. Did you see him? He was glowing."

Leaning back in his chair, Jason grumbled. "I guess the brat looked...happy." He sipped his now cold cup of tea. "Still weird."

"He's in love with someone other than an animal or himself," Tim stated, dumbfounded at his younger brother's maturity. The kid had tried to kill him, and here he is, falling in love.

There was no other answer for why the two teens were still dating or why Damian acted decently around Jon. They were in love. Puppy love, but love all the same. The kisses and shy eye contact. They had pet names for Pete's sake! So sickeningly sweet.

"Yes, I do believe master Damian is quite smitten with his dear Jonathan," Alfred commented, walking into the conversation.

"Yep!" Dick chimed in. "Their Duke's and my OTP."

At least Jason's expression matched Tim's, who's jaw had gone slack, and eyes had clouded with confusion. 

"Shit." 

Tim shook his head."I don't think I can bring myself to believe it." 

"Be nice." Their father's reprimand went unnoticed, however as Tim and Jason continued to look more and more in shock.

"The kid must be an Alien."

"He is Jay."

"Oh right, that explains it."

"He can love?" Tim said in a stage whisper, eyes wide and eye eyebrows furrowed.

Sighing, Bruce replied. "Yes, your brother can love, Tim. Don't be mean."

"Why does the demon brat get a highschool sweetheart without the angst?!" 

"I had to die before Roy, and I got together!"

.....

About a week later Tim and Jason decide to confront the superboy. When a someone is boning one to the Batsiblings, there should be a ritual threatening conversation and even if Dick wouldn't join them, they'd be sure to give one to Jon. Tim had caught the other boy after Alfed had directed him to where Damian was upstairs. Dragging the superstrength teen to where Jason was waiting, Tim huffed. Jon wasn't even fighting back! The teen was simply letting Tim pull him into the BatTheater where Jason was waiting with Kryptobullets!

When they reached Jason, the older brother couldn't help but laugh. It was obvious that Jon din't see Tim as much of a threat as he should. Well, they'd show him.

"Hi," Jon smiled, giving Jason a small wave.

"Enough of this Jay! Get on with the threats before his dimples make us defenceless!" To think people called Jason the drama queen when Tim clearly owned that crown. 

Rolling his eyes, the Redhood took out a gun that was loaded with a specially designed, and stolen, Kryptonite bullet. Unsuspectingly, Jon's eyes didn't widen at the sight and there were no pleas for mercy or white flags beginning hung. Who did this kid think he wa-

"JASON PETER TODD AND TIMOTHY JACKSON DRAKE! What the hell do you think you're doing with that poor kid?!" Stommping toward them was no other than Barabra Gordon. Shit.

Answering for them, Jon pipped up. "Oh no, it's alright Miss. Gordon. Damian's right over there," He pointed to a larger than life TV screen, because face it, Bruce is rich and impulsive with his money.

"What!" Jason and Tim shouted in unison. 

Damian slowly walked out from behind the TV screen and glared at his brothers. How stupid were they to think that they would get away with kidnapping Jon? Especially in the manor, near Damian! Clay face could have done better.

Huffing in exasperation, Barbara glared at the small bat. "Were you going to let your brothers shoot him? I though you two were together?"

"Tt, of course not, Gordon. I was planning a rescue mission until your interruption." He turned toward his brothers, "Should I even bother with having you explain yourselves before turning you into Clark? Or worse, Pennyworth."

Annoyed by the entire group and their failure, Jason handed off his gun to Robin. "Don't involve Alf. We were just checking out his legitness for you. We were being good siblings." Tim nodded at the sentiment, grip on Jon still tight.

With her hand on her hips, Barbara stopped any of them from speaking again. "Boys give your brother back his Super, Dick really ships them and I don't need him to come crying to me because you too ruined it." 

Tim let go and Damian snatched Jon's hand, sticking his togue out in a uncharacteristically childish manner that made Jonathan giggle. "Thank you Gordon. Goodbye Drake and Todd" 

"Bye guys!" Tim gagged at the ray of sunshine gleaming into his soul while Jason shivered at Damian's slightly threating tone, swearing that he'd never let the Al Ghul and Wayne bloodline of threats and angst mix again.

The three older bats watched the teenagers leave the room, both Tim and Jason silently swearing to try another day without Barabra or Damian present. They would properly reenact the 'if you hurt him' speech even if it killed them ... again.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos make me happpppppppy :) and comments give me !!!!!!!!
> 
> also, can we all agree that jason and tim are good older brothers? thx


End file.
